The Tale of the Fireflies
by Mooing Bunny Rabbit
Summary: This is the my tale of the fire flies about a young man who becomes a slayer only to end up loosing the one he loves (pg for violence and kenshin is not the slayer nor is sano or yahiko you might not know the man)
1. Default Chapter

Tale of the Fire Files  
  
Hey every one Melody here! This ish my first ever Rurouni Kenshin EVER! Well its my first fan fic period. Uh, yeah, so any wayz please read my story I hope you like it I know I do ^_^ and review after I like to hear from people about my story! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! Oh yeah and I put me in the story as Kenshins love ^_^ don't hurt me! *cowers back*  
  
I own rurouni kenshin! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! *sigh* yeah in my dreams.  
  
Chapter 1 of 2  
  
One early summer after noon there where two people near the ocean, a warm breeze pushes up some blond hair and made it flow in the wind.  
  
"Kenshin," I looked at him my icy blue eyes sparkling. "Have you ever been here in the early summer like today? The area at night is full of fireflies, there called wishing fireflies." I said quietly enjoying the time with him.  
  
"Wishing Fireflies? No melody I can't say I have."  
  
"Oh, yeah that's what there called, long before the war that involved the imperlists army began there was a man once young and full of hope now old and grey and this is his story," I began looking toward the ocean.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
How did you like it so far? Was it good? Was it, was it, was it?! Ok so please review and look for more tomorrow! (Maybe today depending on how I feel) Thank you!  
  
Mel~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of the Fireflies  
  
Well then thank you thank you for the reviews guys! You really helped me continue there! Lol well and the part where I already had it all written down^_^ he, he, he, AND WAYZ! On to the story! AND I am majorly sorry for the story taking so long! Really I am sorry! I lost my story ^_^''  
  
Tale of the Fireflies chapter 2 of 2  
  
*~Story Sean*~  
  
Two men in a dojo all dressed up and fighting they suddenly stop when they here a broken slam down hard. The man sent his hands flying to his back wincing in pain.  
  
"Woha! What an incredible display of skill!" a young man whispered.  
  
"Yes, I can't belive he's only 17!" another answered.  
  
A young boy about 17 took off his mask reveling his brown hair and violet eyes and his pale-ish sort of face.  
  
*Later in that same day*  
  
"Congratulations! You managed to win another tournament! It maybe a huge place but it seems that there's no one there who can beet you Reanouski! Is it true you where invited to an expedition with the showgun?" Two teenagers where walking down a dirt road.  
  
Reanouski laughed "But I already declined it, it was pointless!" he replied (A/N, No not SANOUSKI its way different! It's REANOUSKI)  
  
The younger looking one ran ahead "wha..? What? Why did you do that?"  
  
"I'm not satisfied with myself as I am now; lately that feeling has been getting stronger. Day by day, I want to become much, much better! And I can't do that with a wooden sword, and I'm coming more and more to the conclusion that a samurai can't gain true strength unless he holds a real sword! And fights in battles where his life is at stake!" Reanouski said balling up one hand and punching the other infront of his face.  
  
"But your good enough already," the other one replied, almost whispering.  
  
"I want to master it all!" Reanouski said smiling.  
  
A young woman stood behind a tree with a red kimono and her dark brown hair pulled back. She walked from behind the tree and bowed at Reanouski, her deep drown eyes sparkling. He stood there amazed by her beauty. She looked down and blushed.  
  
"Do you know her?" Reanouski asked turning away.  
  
"I introduced you to my sister count less times before! Sister," he said turning to her.  
  
"Hurry up!" Reanouski said quickly begining to blush.  
  
"Huh? Wait for me!" the other replied started running toward him.  
  
The girl stood and watched.  
  
"Boy, you don't notice any thing do you?"  
  
"Huh?" Reanouski answered and looked back at the girl who was now praying at the bottom of the Sakura tree.  
  
"Do you know about the wishing fireflies? They say that if you pray for en entire year, with out missing one day, the fireflies will grant you one wish in the early summer."  
  
"The fireflies?" Reanouski looked puzzled and looked back once more to find her praying.  
  
"My sister has been going there for 3 months, and every time she prays that you will return the feelings that she has for you."  
  


* * *

  
"The girls name was Kino," I said to Kenshin who was listening to me carefully and the waves splashed up spraying us lightly.  
  
"The man hesitated but despite his hesitation he gradually grew to accept Kino's feelings, a faint light sparkled inside, for the man would only know the way of the sword." I said looking to the sky.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I looked from the sky to his soft purple eyes. "You'll find out,"  
  
"But it was soon after that, that the one faithful day arrived, when light and shadows exchanged places."  
  
*~ Story seen~*  
  
It was raining and thundering. Reanouski ran under a tree brushing the rain off him.  
  
"Stop thief!" He herd a man yell and he quickly looked.  
  
"Get him!" He herd another yell and seen some one with a black suit and black torn up sashes covering his face, all but his eyes. They all quickly took a fighting stance for what would be there last battle.  
  
"We get ya!" The man from before yelled.  
  
But after that his eyes widened and his pupils widened and closed along with the rest of the men. Blood shattered every where and Reanouski looked in horror. All 5 men where killed in 5 seconds. He stood there looking at the black dressed man, who jumped on his horse and rode away.  
  
It was truly a technique as fast as lightening. The faces of the 5 men shown instant death never even realizing that it was the battle of death. Reanouski shivered, it was the ultimate technique and it could only been seen in that one night and he was destined to learn it.  
  
More of the black dressed men came out and Reanouski looked scared. They took a fighting stance as he ran to take the sword. He pulled it out of the ground and with one skillful slash he made his way from one side of the men to the other and in one quick flash of lightning they all fell to the ground in instant death.  
  
That night Reanouski took the life of another man for the first time.  
  
*~later that night~*  
  
"No! No, you're lying! You really killed a man Reanouski?" Kino said her voice shaky and worried.  
  
"I'll leave the town now. I'll master the ultimate technique even if I half to turn this sword the color of blood!" Reanouski said closing his eyes.  
  
"No Reanouski! Don't! Killing people isn't right and you know that!" She said crying.  
  
"Step aside!" He said yelling at her.  
  
"Please!" She knelt on her knees "if you're going to kill people than please..." She hesitated "Please start with me!" She looked at him her eyes filled with tears  
  
He looked at her crying form. "What do you know about this!" He yelled and walked away.  
  
"Reanouski!" She yelled after him her eyes widened and her face tear stained. She sat there crying.  
  
From that day on he took the lives of others and continued killing, he never thought of the people he killed, only that he would master the ultimate technique.  
  
'This isn't any thing like what I seen that night!' he thought and walked down a dirt road.  
  
Days passed and his clothes worn out until it was one sunny day. He still walked on through snow, summer, fall, and nights passing and he grew older. Reanouski continued to kill. 'This STILL isn't it!' he mentally yelled.  
  
The man kept walking his hair growing and he kept killing for 10 years, 15 years.  
  
'No good! An old man of 40 stood angry. 'I'm still not even close! What is it I'm missing!'  
  
One morning on his 21st year of traveling he herd a voice similar to one of many years ago.  
  
"It's a thief! Some one help!" He herd someone cry.  
  
Then he seen the man dressed in black again on his horse. He knew it was him because he could never forget him. He quickly unsheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. The man got off his horse and took a fighting stance too. They ran at eachother from one side to the other in one powerful blow that was as fast as lighting, this would mean every thing. They turned around and stood facing eachother. The man in all black fell in pain and his eyes showed that he died instantly. Reanouski eyes widened and found out that he had mastered the ultimate technique long ago on that stormy night. He fell in shame and buried his hands in his face crying. He then woke up for the first time from a long dream.  
  
He started walking and stopped in fright when he seen a ghost like hand reach for his ankle. He fell over into a tree and it looked as if spirits hands where grabbing for him he stepped back terrified and slashed at the up coming spirits.  
  
"How can I ever repent for all the lives I took!" he yelled at him self.  
  
"Someone tell me!" He yelled again slashing at the spirits that kept coming every time he slashes at one another came up.  
  
They all finally went away and he ran to a shore and fell asleep across the sand. He was awakened by Kino's voice in the wind.  
  
"Reanouski," It softly called.  
  
"Reanouski," It called again.  
  
He bolted up and looked out to the water. There he saw the fireflies glowing near Kino, her face warm and forgiving. She smiled at him and he gasped.  
  
"Reanouski," she called and walked toward him. "Its over, it's finally over your souls finally free, it's over." She touched his face softly and then hugged him tight. Fireflies danced wildly around. "I'm here for you Reanouski, always." A tear dropped in the water and made a small ripple. The fireflies slowly disappeared. Reanouski woke up and looked toward the water. No Kino.  
  
The man returned to the tree path that he once knew 21 years ago. He looked at a man kneeling down praying at the Sakura tree with flowers. He turned around and faced Reanouski.  
  
"Oh," said the man, "a traveler, have you ever herd the story of the wishing fireflies?" He asked getting up from his kneeling position.  
  
"Shinpatchi" He remembered the man as his friend from 21 years ago. Shinpatchi looked at Reanouski his expression puzzled and he went on.  
  
"My sister was waiting for someone. She believed her loved one would come back to her. She prayed for 21 years and today is the anniversary of her death." He forced a smile then frowned a bit.  
  
Reanouski stood there and looked as if he had just been shot. He knelt down and prayed, he stayed there until the sky was dark and when he was walking back he herd the wind softly call.  
  
"Welcome back Reanouski, we'll never part, never ever again. For all eternity." As he herd that the wind blew and the stars twinkled bright and fireflies danced widely.  
  


* * *

  
"And that is the story of the fireflies." I said sniffling and looking back at the ocean.  
  
"Melody," Kenshin said scooping me up in his arms and looked into my eyes he lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me. The fireflies danced widely in the night. Dancing for love.  
  


* * *

  
^_^ wow I feel better but I can't see the key bored! I am crying I love this tale this is my fave of all times and me, I wrote it all by my self ^_^ I'm a big girl now! Lol please, please, please! REVIEW! Thanks!! 


End file.
